


in the sun

by fishydwarrows



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Anal Fingering, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Bottom Quentin Coldwater, Crack Relationships, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Quentin Coldwater, PWP, Quespian, tender morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: Quentin and Caspian have tender morning sex.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia) & Quentin Coldwater, Caspian (Narnia)/Quentin Coldwater
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this is literally the first time i've ever written any kind of NSFW so please be gentle  
> thank you for joining the quespian nation

Quentin blinked awake.

Sunlight streamed onto his body, his skin pink and bright in the morning light. He stared at the high ceiling and felt the soft bedding beneath his body, taking in the sensation of it all. Beside him, the King of Narnia slept on. The night before had been surprising, to say the least. They had sat together in the evening hours, Quentin rambling about Fillory and how Narnia was so _different._ The air, the landscape, the people. Caspian had sat next to him, close and warm, just looking and _listening._ It hadn’t been the wine, but it could’ve been the atmosphere; the warm light, the smoking fire, the night sky just visible through the high arched windows.

Whatever it was, Quentin had stopped talking and looked back at Caspian and was amazed to find him looking right back. It was as if an understanding had passed between them, and within one moment and the next one of them had shifted and suddenly they were kissing.

And now he was here, lying in the King’s bed the following morning.

Naked.

So, not a bad night.

Quentin shifted onto his side and looked, really looked at Caspian. He was lanky, in an elegant sort of way, and his face was relaxed in sleep. His dark hair fanned over his pillow, and one hand lay curled by his cheek. Quentin smiled despite himself.

“What are you looking at?” Caspian smiled, his eyes closed. Quentin felt his cheeks heat; he had been caught.

“Oh…you, know, all kinds of things,” he said, moving so he lay eye to eye with the Narnian King.

“The ceiling, the windows, you.” Caspian’s soft brown eyes crinkled with mirth.

“Is that so?” He leaned forward and their foreheads touched.

“Yeah, um, mostly the ceiling though.” Quentin teased, feeling playful. Caspian hummed and wrapped an arm around Quentin’s waist.

“May I say what I am looking at?” he said. Quentin could feel Caspian’s fingers on the small of his back, pressing. He nodded. They pressed together.

“You.” Caspian said, “Always you.” His grip tightened and Quentin… With a surge of feeling and desire Quentin locked their lips together.

He kissed hungrily, like a man who had gone without food for days and had stumbled upon a feast. Quentin writhed, and ran his hand up and down Caspian’s back, lost in sensation. He licked inside Caspian’s mouth, the taste of him a little stale and sweet. Quentin felt like his brain was whiting out, and in the place of all his racing mind could conjure was just Caspian; Caspian, smiling against his mouth. Quentin ached. He rolled his hips against Caspian’s lithe body, feeling only slight relief from the strain on his dick.

“I need,” he said, finding it hard to form words. Caspian mouthed at his neck.

“What, love?” Caspian murmured from the corner of Quentin’s jaw.

“I need you inside of me.” Quentin whined, feeling heat rise to his face once more. Caspian huffed, amused, it was clear he could feel the heat from Quentin’s blush under his lips. He shifted and pressed a chaste kiss to Quentin’s cheek.

“Alright then,” he said, accent rolling softly.

Quentin closed his eyes and palmed himself once, twice, as Caspian moved quickly to the side table and pulled out a small vial. Quentin didn’t even think twice about the convenience of the fantasy land oil, too distracted he was with the sensation of the bed dipping and the return of Caspian. There was the sound of a popped cork and the wet noise of dripping oil being rubbed between his hands. And then he was parallel to him again and running his hand slowly between Quentin’s ass. Caspian circled a finger gently around Quentin’s rim, just the bare feeling of pressure, warm and slick.

Quentin arched a little into his hand and leaned in for a kiss. Caspian licked into his mouth happily and he bucked a little against him, sending a shiver down Quentin’s spine as their dicks got caught between them. Biting down on his lower lip and teasing him with his tongue, Quentin attacked Caspian’s mouth with a fervor as the man rubbed and pressed his finger, and then two into Quentin’s ass. He felt safe with Caspian rutting against him, making little sounds and panting oh so prettily. Inside him, Quentin could feel Caspian’s fingers stroking the tender muscle, working him open making him ready to take Caspian’s royal cock. He pushed against Caspian’s fingers and groaned.

“Are you ready, love?” Caspian said, kissing Quentin’s jaw.

“Y-yes,” he gasped, “Would you? On my- on my back?”

He wanted to see Caspian’s face.

“Of course.” Caspian said.

He pulled his fingers out with a wet sound and helped Quentin onto his back, lifting his legs so he was splayed out, holding him down with one hand as he slicked his own cock. Quentin felt the head push slowly in; it was agonizing, the gentle reverence Caspian had, like Quentin was something precious, something treasured. Slowly, slowly, Caspian pushed inside until he bottomed out.

Quentin felt his dick caught between their two bodies, the pressure electrifying. Caspian’s hands came up and cupped his face and the man looked at him, really looked at him. Quentin shuddered. It was amazing how Caspian could be so sweet and so…well, hot. Quentin couldn’t stand it, not that he was standing now, pressed against the bed as he was. Caspian dragged him into a kiss, the movement sending a spark through him. Quentin retaliated happily, trying to send all the emotion he was feeling into the kiss. Then Caspian braced his hands and began to _move._

Quentin was jostled from his thoughts. All he could think of, all he could _feel_ was Caspian, Caspian, Caspian inside him and Caspian kissing and biting at his neck. All he felt capable of was moaning, moaning and just feeling, the occasional drag of Caspian’s cock against his prostate igniting his body in bursts of pleasure. They rocked together, Quentin felt his whole body move with Caspian, clenching and pulled by each thrust. There was a rising feeling, a swell of energy in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was close.

“Caspian,” Quentin moaned, “I think I’m gonna-“ His face heated, breathing stuttering with each thrust. Caspian caged his body over Quentin’s and reached between them, running his thumb over Quentin’s flushed head.

“I’ve got you,” Caspian purred and began to stroke Quentin’s cock, just slightly out of rhythm with his own thrusts. Quentin gasped, the stimulation reacting it’s peak. With a cry he came, cum spurting onto his chest and stomach. Caspian grunted and moved faster, chasing his own mounting pleasure. Quentin moaned again, he felt like a livewire, his overstimulated senses making him blink back tears. With a shudder, Caspian came inside him, the heat of him filling him up, wet and pulsating. Caspian’s hips stuttered to a stop and he collapsed on top of Quentin, careful to adjust his position, pull out gently, and finally lower Quentin’s (now sore) legs. He laid on Quentin’s chest, cum sticky and smiling like the sun.

Quentin laughed tiredly.

“What?” Caspian asked, eyes warm.

“We’re a mess,” he said.

Caspian kissed Quentin softly.

“Worth it, I would say.”

Quentin smiled.

He’d clean them up later.

**Author's Note:**

> much love and thanks to franzi and soph who listened to my narnia au rambling and are now my quespian co-conspirators
> 
> please consider commenting if you enjoyed!!
> 
> twitter: @wow__then  
> tumblr: @fishfingersandscarves


End file.
